


Shopping Plans

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, implied pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a new house and Castiel is determined to furnish all rooms. Dean isn't all that excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dean and cas going shopping for furniture for their new house"

Cas was a pain in the ass.

Or at least his angelic determination was. Dean could somehow get the excitement of having their own place – above ground for once even. Dean was excited too. He was excited about the friendly looking front porch and the spacious back porch showing the flower field behind their house. He was excited about the kitchen and the living room, about their bedroom and the study and the guest room and the room nobody talked about but both Dean and Cas secretly thought of as the room for the future Winchester Jr.

He loved everything about their house and he was so happy to finally drop his duffel bag onto the mattress lying on the floor. They had a table in the kitchen, a couple of mismatched chairs everywhere in the house, a mattress on the floor, books scattered about and a laptop. It was enough for Dean for the moment.

Of course, his husband (well, the documents were fake as almost everything about their new identity was but the sentiment was real) had other ideas. Of course he had.

Dean had had no idea just how passionately Castiel would plan the furnishing of their house. When he had disappeared with Hannah and Flagstaff Dean had first thought it was some important angelic crap, at least Castiel’s serious expression when he had said good-bye had made Dean think that.

But after two days of absence, Castiel came back with elaborate plans of their new house and suggestions for furniture and angel approved furniture placement and a battle plan of when to go where to get what. Dean suddenly found himself on a two week crusade all over Kansas to buy all the things Cas had planned. Dean, who was used to motel rooms and thrift stores and never owning any furniture was overwhelmed by the second day.

“Cas, can’t we just sleep on the floor? Do some minimalist furniture crap? Or make a nest out of feathers and crap?” Dean asked miserably, as Castiel compared two almost identical shades of white for the curtains in his study. “Caaaas! I’m a demon. I’m low-maintenance.”

“Just because you’re a demon doesn’t mean you have to live in a nest made ‘out of crap’,” Castiel said flatly, not even bothering with the air quotes and instead devoting all his attention to cushions now. Their cart was already overflowing and Dean had no idea how they’d be paying for all this. Of course, Castiel already had this all sorted out so all Dean was required to do was drive his husband around. He wasn’t sure if he felt degraded as a Knight of Hell and informal king of the underworld. Cain would probably laugh at him. On second thought, considering how cozy and downright cute Cain’s house was, he’d probably think Castiel was doing something great and encourage him.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Castiel pulling at his sleeve, forcing him to push the cart down the aisle. Dean shouldn’t be complaining too much, because it was great that Cas found something to keep him occupied and so focused. Dean hadn’t seen him this happy in quite a while. Dean parked the cart again when Castiel stopped him and disappeared. Dean sighed, leaning against the cart and resisting the urge to just disappear and pop up on a random beach far away any furniture shopping centres. But the last time Dean had done the disappearing act in the middle of some random argument over the colour of the downstairs toilet lid (the _toilet lid_!! Couldn’t it just be white? Why did Cas have to decide between 50 shades of blue?) Cas had given him the cold shoulder for two days.

“We’re almost done here, but could you have a look at these plans and tell me what you like best?” Castiel said what felt like three hours later. Their shopping was in the car, they were sitting in a small coffee shop and Dean wondered if it was acceptable for a demon to whine about his feet hurting. With a huge sigh, Dean took the plans out of a surprisingly shy looking Cas.

“What?” Dean asked suspiciously, rather studying Castiel’s face than the papers in his hands. Dean could see Castiel’s chalky white true face blush and his halo pulse with something akin to… tentative hope?

“Can you please stop trying to read my emotions and look at the plans?” Castiel urged and while Castiel’s face remained rather passive, his true face was pouting. Dean rolled his eyes fondly and unfolded the plans. He gulped audibly when he saw that they were for the empty room that they didn’t talk about. Castiel had attached print outs of different furniture and Dean slowly leafed through them all, chewing on his bottom lip while all kinds of emotions were spreading inside of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt joy so sharply as now. Castiel was looking at him expectantly when Dean was done studying the plans.

“So…,” he started but then he had to laugh, putting his hand over his face. “We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”

“It’s a bit late to back out of it now,” Castiel confessed and Dean lifted his head, his eyes flashing black in surprise before he could force it down again. Castiel shrugged apologetically. “I’m sorry. I really wanted to use that room as a nursery, but without a baby there’s no point in-“ he didn’t get further than that, because Dean reached over the table, careful not to scatter all of Castiel’s carefully assembled plans, and kissed Cas.

Castiel was smiling at him, his eyes full of love and adoration. Dean laughed and pressed another kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

“Well? Let’s continue shopping then. Do you think they have a cool wallpapers? The bees you want are kinda boring.”

“The bees are _not_ boring,” Castiel complained, gathering his plans and putting them back into his big folder. “We will have bees, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes and put his hand on Castiel’s lower back.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever you want honey,” Dean conceded, leaning into Cas to kiss the side of his face. “You’re the best. You’re probably the only angel who’s happy to put up with a demon and have demon spawn.”

“Will you stop saying you’re a demon? And it won’t be demon spawn,” Castiel told him sternly and Dean narrowly avoided being hit by one of Castiel’s wings. “At least you're not a normal demon. You’ve made good progress on your way back to being human. You should acknowledge how well you’ve been doing since you left Crowley’s toxic influence.”

“Cas-,” Dean started even though he really didn’t feel like staining the good mood by discussing the state of his rotten soul.

“Well, we’ll just see what comes out of it. Our child will give you your proof that you’re human in all the ways it matters,” Castiel interrupted him, smiling kindly. “I love you,” he added, kissing Dean gently. Dean returned the smile, then he wrapped one arm around Cas.

“I hope you’ve got big money on you, because I’ll want the best and coolest crib!” Dean said, deciding to steer the topic towards something easier.

“Of course Dean,” Castiel said indulgently and Dean didn’t complain about annoying furniture shopping again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting a reference to their future baby in here. My apologies. ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
